Josie and the Pussy Cats
Josie and the Pussy Cats is an American animated television series, based upon the Archie Comics comic book series of the same name created by Dan DeCarlo. It was produced for Saturday-morning television by Hanna-Barbera Productions. Overview Josie and the Pussy Cats featured an all-girl pop music band that toured the world with their entourage, getting mixed up in strange adventures, spy capers and mysteries. On the small screen, the group consisted of level-headed lead singer/guitarist Josie McCoy, intelligent tambourinist Valerie Brown and air-headed blond drummer Melody Valentine. Other characters included their shady manager, Alexander Cabot III; his conniving sister, Alexandra; her cat, Sebastian, and hunky roadie Alan Mayberry. Josie and her friends later appeared in an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. They were also intended to join Scooby-Doo's team on Laff-A-Lympics, but licensing difficulties with Archie Comics led Hanna-Barbera to create Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. Trivia * It was the first of eleven other mystery cartoons that followed the Scooby-Doo vein, all by the same company. ** This was the first of three of the Scooby clones to feature characters based or partly based on pre-existing properties. The others being The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan and The New Shmoo. ** This was the first of the Scooby clones/mystery shows to feature a band. The others being The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, and Jabberjaw. Voice Cast Speaking Voices * Sherry Alberoni as Alexandra Cabot * Barbara Pariot as Valerie Brown * Jerry Dexter as Alan Mayberry * Jackie Joseph as Melody Valentine * Casey Kasem as Alexander Cabot III * Don Messick as Sebastian * Janet Waldo as Josie McCoy Singers * Cathy Dougher as Josie * Patrice Holloway as Valerie * Cheryl Ladd as Melody Episodes # The Nemo's a No No Affair # A Greenthumb Is Not a Goldfinger # The Secret Six Secret # Swap Plot Flop # The Midas Mix-Up # X Marks the Spot # Chili Today and Hot Tamale # Never Mind a Master Mind # Plateau of the Apes Plot # Strangemoon over Miami # All Wong in Hong Kong # Melody Memory Mix-Up # The Great Pussycat Chase # Spy School Spoof # The Jumpin' Jupiter Affair # Don't Count on a Countess DVD release A two-disc set of Josie and the Pussycats: The Complete Series was released by Warner Home Video as part of the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection. Credits * Produced and Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Supervision: Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Willie Ito, Paul Sommer, Earl Klein, Howard Swift * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Daws Butler, Henry Corden, Jerry Dexter, Cathy Douglas, Patricia Holloway, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Cherie Moor, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Judy Waite, Janet Waldo * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula * Animation: Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Dick thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Gopper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Josie Theme by: Hoyt Curtin * Musicians: Mike Deasy * Technical Supervisor: Frank Pakier. * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervision: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Milton Krear, Wayne Hughes * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post-Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, Bill Kotler, Dennis Weaver * Created by: John Goldwater and Richard Goldwater for the "Josie and the Pussycats" comic book originally designed by Dan DeCarlo * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc./Radio Comics, Inc. Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Josie and the Pussy Cats Category:The Funtastic Index